A boring day with Emmett Cullen
by kat.9981
Summary: One-shot. The Cullens get missile proof window installed and it was said nothing could break the window. Emmett bored one day decides to test it out and see if it's possible. What sort of mess will he cause.


**A boring day with Emmett Cullen **

**Emmett POV**

Today was another boring Saturday. Eddie was with Bella doing whatever they do, while my Rosie was with Alice going shopping. Jasper became a victim to Alice's shopping addiction and I was lucky enough, unlike Jasper, to be able to escape the torture of Alice. Carlisle was in his office doing some paperwork while Esme was in her garden planting flowers for the spring.

So here I was, all alone lying on the couch bored out of my wits. I was close to wishing I went shopping with Rose and Alice, when the door bell rang. "I'LL GET IT", I yelled out to Carlisle wanting to do anything. I open the door to see a tall brown headed guy with a blue jumpsuit on. "Can I help you?" I asked as he was looking at a clipboard. "Yes, is this the Cullen's resident?" he asked taking his eyes of the clipboard. "Yea, who are you?" I asked not expecting anyone. "My name is Jim, and I'm here to install new windows for your house", he said. Before I could say anything else, Carlisle was at the door. "Yes, come in", Carlisle said opening the door wider for him.

Once, Jim got in he looked at his clipboard again. "It said you wanted missile proof glass on your windows", he said reading the clipboard. I turned towards Carlisle, "Why do you want Missile proof glass?" I asked Carlisle confused to why we would need missile proof glass. "You, Edward, and Jasper are always breaking our windows. Esme and I are getting tired of having to fix the windows so, we found missile proof glass windows online and so, we decided to get it since bullet-proof won't be strong enough for you. Carlisle said turning back to Jim. "Yes, you can start in the front of the house and then continue on." Carlisle said to Jim while signing papers. "Ok we'll get started on it." Jim said lowering his clipboard. "And if any window in your house ever crack we'll give you money back, and you'll also get a whole new set of windows of your choice." Jim said with a smile on his face. "Good, because my boys have broken the windows at least fifty times." Carlisle said giving me a stern look. "Actually, it was two hundred and forty-five times", I said correcting Carlisle. "What have you been doing?" Jim asked chuckling. "Um . . . stuff", I said not wanting him to know about all the pranks we have done that ended with broken windows. "Well, you don't have to worry; your windows shouldn't break again with this missile proof glass."Jim said getting started on the windows.

After two hours of Jim and his crew putting missile proof glass on our windows, they were gone. I was still bored with nothing to do. After a few minutes Carlisle came in, "Emmett; Esme and I are going hunting and we should be back in a few hours, so don't break anything." he said giving me a stern look before he left. "Why does everyone think I'm going to break something", I said to myself. After ten minutes of just staring at the wall, I got an idea. I wanted to see if it was really true about the missile proof glass. I went into the garage to see if I could find something that will be able to break the window with. After a few minutes of searching, I found my baseball bat and figure it was the perfect thing to use to break the glass. I rushed outside using one of the windows facing the driveway to test it out. The first time when my bat hit the glass, the window it just vibrated. "Man this glass is better than I thought", I said to myself. I tried it again, and again not giving up when I heard someone pulled up in the driveway.

I stop hitting the window to see who it was and saw it was my Rosie. She got out of her car and I notice Alice and Jasper wasn't with her. "Where is Alice and Jasper?" I asked Rose. "Oh, Alice wanted to go into one more store and I was finished shopping. Since I had my car with me, I decided to just go home." She said getting her bags out of the trunk. "What are you doing?" She asked closing the trunk. "Carlisle and Esme had the windows done in missile proof glass and they said nothing can break it and I wanted to prove them wrong." I said to her about to continue hitting the window. "Well, don't break anything besides that window", Rose said going into the house. I turned back to hit the window once more when my hand slipped out of the bat and the bat went flying somewhere behind me. Before I could turn around I heard what seem like glass breaking thinking I have broken one of the windows around the house but, my thought change when I heard, "EMMETT!"

**Rose POV**

Alice and I were going to go shopping but before we left, Alice decided dragged Jasper along with her. I decided not to bring Emmett along knowing he was going to cause more trouble in a mall than anywhere else. After hours of shopping Alice decided she wanted to go into one more store, she wanted to get Bella new clothes since, she didn't have any fashion sense and it was up to Alice to give her the right clothes. I decided to leave since I didn't want to go shopping anymore and just wanted to see what kind of trouble Emmett was able to come up with while I was gone. So I told Alice I was going to leave and I'll meet her back at the house. "Bye!" Alice said as she went into the store dragging Jasper along with her. I left the mall and got into my baby. I love my car almost as much as I love Emmett but of course, I never told Emmett that. I just told him that I love my car more than shopping and I thought that was good enough for him to know how much I love it.

When I got home I notice Emmett was hitting the window with what seem like a baseball bat. He turn towards me when I came into the driveway. I got out of the car to get the bags when he asked, "Where is Alice and Jasper?" He asked with his cute, confused expression on his face. "Oh, Alice wanted to go into one more store and I was finished shopping and since I had my car with me I decided to just go home." I said getting my bags out of the trunk. "What are you doing?" I asked as he was about to continue whatever he was doing. "Carlisle and Esme had the windows done in missile proof glass and they said nothing can break into it and I wanted to prove them wrong", he said going back to the window. "Well, don't break anything beside that window", I said going into the house. "So this is what he came up with while I was gone. At least it wasn't like the time he wanted to see if pigs fly or when he wanted to meet the tooth fairy, I thought to myself as I set my bags down.

I decided to go outside and watch Emmett try to break the window since there was nothing else to do today. When I came outside, I saw Emmett taking a swing and he still hasn't cracked it yet. I was about to tell him to quit when he swung the bat behind him losing the grip on the bat and I saw the bat go flying in the air and that was when I notice where the bat was going to land. The bat landed on the windshield of my car breaking it. I almost went into shock but instead I was mad no, that is an understatement, I was extremely pissed at Emmett. "EMMETT!" I yelled at him. He turned around and notice the expression on my face. "Aw, I sorry Rosie. I didn't me-", I didn't let him finished. "EMMETT! YOU BROKE MY CAR." I said feeling my face get red, if it was possible. He was about to apologize more, but then he saw my face. He started to run, knowing he should never ruin my car. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU EMMETT", I said running after him. "You can't kill me Rose, I'm a vampire", he said trying to make a joke out it. It was not helping at all only getting me more pissed.

I never caught Emmett, because Carlisle and Esme came home. He was lucky this time, but next time it he won't be that lucky. "Rose, I could hear you all the way to Canada. What is the fuss about?" Carlisle asked separating Emmett and me. "Emmett broke my car, while he was trying to break the window." I said trying to calming down. "Emmett, why did you do it and also, you can't break the window, I tested it out and made sure it was impossible for you to break it." Carlisle said. "I was bored, and I had nothing else to do. The Jim guy said if it was possible we could get our money back, and we could also get new windows." Emmett said whining. "Well, since you broke Rosalie's car we are going to give you a punishment and Rose will also be able to give you a punishment." Esme said making sure I wasn't going to attack Emmett. I thought for a few seconds thinking what would be a great punishment. "Emmett, we are taking your X-box away for two weeks." Carlisle said. "No Carlisle, don't take my X-box away, I was going to have a guitar hero tournament tomorrow", Emmett whined. "I sorry Emmett, you shouldn't have tried to break the window" Carlisle said. "Do you have a punishment, Rose?" Carlisle asked. "Yes, I do." I said to Carlisle. "Emmett, you're not allow to have sex with me for a month." I said with a huge grin on my face. "NOOOOOOO", Emmett said falling to his knees. "Why Rose, why?" He said still on his knees. "Well", I said looking at him. "You shouldn't have broken my car." I said leaving Emmett there. I walked up to my room putting my bags down with a huge grin on my face.

**BPOV**

After Edward spent the day at my house, we decided to spend some time at his house. When we arrived there, everyone was back home, "This is going to be a long month", Edward said shaking his head. "Why?" I asked confused. "Come inside, and you'll see." he said opening my door. "Ok", I said still a little confused. Once we got in, I found Emmett on his knees, crying, if it was possible. "Why?" he said raising both hands. I saw Alice standing there watching Emmett. "What happen to Emmett?" I asked Alice. "Well, we had missile proof glass windows installed and he wanted to prove that it was possible to break missile proof glass. So, he took a bat and started to hit one of the windows. Instead of cracking the window he broke the windshield of Rose's car", she said trying to hide a giggle. "But why is he like this?" I asked Alice pointing to Emmett. "Oh, since he broke the windshield, Rose won't let Emmett have sex for a month." She said watching Emmett. "This is going to be a long month", I said again. "No kidding", Edward said as we went up stairs leaving Emmett on the floor.


End file.
